


Spider-Man, Out of the Disney-Verse

by Gamma1243



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Disney/Sony Divorce, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel - Freeform, Multiverse, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, savespiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma1243/pseuds/Gamma1243
Summary: The second time I died was so much worse than the first.To face the facts, I was strewn ungracefully across a cold stone altar, my head hanging off like a dead tree limb, arms and legs numb in a tangled mess, my entire body shivering, and I was likely moments from passing out from blood loss. I was definitely not making it out of this one alive.Two shot about the Disney/Sony divorce





	Spider-Man, Out of the Disney-Verse

The second time I died was so much worse than the first.

For one it was a lot more painful. Getting stabbed on an altar will do that to ya. 

Maybe if I had listened to Aunt May and kept my head down this wouldn’t have happened, or maybe it would have anyways. I don’t know and I am not going to try and reason it either way. 

To face the facts, I was strewn ungracefully across a cold stone altar, my head hanging off like a dead tree limb, arms and legs numb in a tangled mess, my entire body shivering, and I was likely moments from passing out from blood loss. I was definitely not making it out of this one alive.

At least I had put up a good fight. When the man in the expensive suit approached me on the street, I immediately sensed something off about him. His whole aura reeked of greed, and although his smile was friendly, his grubby hands looked like they spent more time counting bills than greeting people. 

He had called me Peter, which normally isn’t a problem. After all, that is my name. I wasn’t about to suspect people for calling me by name and looking sketchy. 

No, the problem was that I was dressed as Spider-Man...and I had never seen this man before in my life.

He said his name was Disney and that we needed to talk. My head is pounding as it remembers the events of the past few hours even as it hangs uselessly off the cold stone.

I can see it so vividly, maybe due to blood loss, or maybe because I’m so scared all I can think of is the greedy face leering at me.

“You’ve been a very profitable investment Peter.” The man named Disney had chortled at me. His voice was about as warm as the sun on a frozen tundra.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I recall saying while taking a step back on the street. 

“Eh, you won’t understand, and it doesn’t matter. You can’t exist unless we get big payoffs. Well guess what, we aren’t going to get that anymore. So it’s time for this little spider to get squashed.”

My blood froze at his chilling words. 

“I-I’m sorry, have I done something to you?” I inched away from the man as subtly as possible. 

“Yes.” He muses, reaching into his pocket. “Like I said, you’ve been wonderful. Really a pleasure to have you around. Just can’t have it that way anymore. You don’t really get a choice either.”

He brings his hand back out from his pocket.

Its holding a gun.

“Shit!” I hiss. “Look man, you’re right. I have no idea what you’re talking about, so maybe we can sit down, have some coffee and talk it out-”

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I dodge left right as the zing of a bullet tears by my suit.

Whew! Close one! I really gotta be more careful around guns…

“Dude you really shouldn’t shoot at people you’re trying to talk to…”

I trailed off as a pinching feeling in my hip grew out of nowhere. Glancing down at it more out of curiosity than anything else, I was shocked to see blood pouring from a puncture wound. 

Oh, make that two puncture wounds. 

He had hit me after all…

As if on cue, the most acute pain I’ve ever experienced pierced through my hip bone. It shot like lightning up to my skull causing a loud cry to escape my mouth.

I crashed to the ground, catching myself with one hand, the other clutched around my hip.

The air shifted as Disney approached me. I had looked up to meet his glutinous gaze. He smirked back at me, licking his lips as though I was a chunk of meat he was about to devour. 

“If it’s any condolence to you, we’re sad to see you go too.” He raised the hand holding the gun again. 

I didn’t let him get any further than that.

Body screaming in protest, I braced my weight on my hand and swung my legs out and around me. They caught the large man in the knee, causing him to crash to the ground.

He let out a yelp and fired the gun again. I was back on my feet again before the bullet rocketed into the sky. 

Directing my wrist at him, I clambered for the button on my web shooter and frantically pressed it. Webs sprayed out like water bursting from a dam covering me and him. 

“AAHHRRGGGGG” the man screamed from the ground as the webs enclosed him. 

The white sticky mess clung to my arms and face. Fresh waves of sharp pain coiled around me, and I stumbled against a wall. I closed my eyes, rested my head against the bricks, and breathed. My breaths were coming out in short huffs, and I was glad for the moment that Disney was incapacitated on the ground. 

Or so I thought. 

My senses flared in warning right before I opened my eyes to see his twisted glare rushing towards me.

“Copyrights are a bitch.” were the last words I heard come out of his mouth before my head collided with the butt of his gun and everything was black.

I woke somewhere dark and very different than the streets. Movement above me made me look up to see the shiny glint of a knife blade right as it plunged into my stomach.

Disney had left me there, screaming, for what felt like hours as he pressed the knife deeper into me. Blood spattered and ran down his pristine suit. The look of it matched the tears pouring down my face as I begged him to stop.

I can’t remember if I passed out again, but my brain must have blocked the next several moments from my memory. When I became aware of my surroundings again the knife was gone and so was Disney. Filtered light streamed into the semi-dark room I was in through blue tinted windows. Turning my head painfully, I saw the light diminish into a large hall lined with church pews. 

Oh.

I was in a church. He had brought me to some old broken down church. I can actually see a line in the dust on the floor where he must had dragged my unconscious body. My legs were hanging off the edge of where Disney had laid me, the tips of my feet brushing the ground. 

I swallow dryly. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. A small table at the front of a church and a captor with a knife? 

Whatever kind of psycho Disney is, he had actually laid me on an altar and driven a knife into me.

I had let out a soft whimper, scared of what comes next.

It was just me.

Alone.

Bleeding out on an altar like some Biblical sacrifice.

If I wasn’t so dazed I would have laughed at how ridiculous it seemed.

I tried getting up a few times, figuring trying to escape would be a good idea. My blood loss had quickly shut that idea down. I barely made it to a sitting position before throwing up and collapsing back to the altar completely defeated.

But that had been hours ago.

My mind rushes back to the present at the biting spikes of agony coming from my gut. 

I wished I had some form of comfort, even my Spider-Man mask to hide my fear and pain would have been a blessing. However, that was ripped off me at some point. I can’t remember when.

The only plus I can think of is that my murder story will go down in history as “most gruesome superhero martyr ever in a church.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you start writing one story and then get totally distracted by another idea? Yeah, I'm in the middle of a ten chapter story and then this idea just wouldn't go away XD
> 
> Maybe it's a little out there, but the dude named Disney is supposed to represent the entirety of the corporate greed we have to deal with in our world. He sucks. I'm pissed at him. There will be another character coming along in the next chapter named Sony so you might can guess where that's going.
> 
> For those of your reading my other story "Peter, You're a Star" I will be posting a new chapter very soon! Hopefully Monday! Depends on if I can get my homework done this weekend lol.
> 
> With love,  
~Gamma


End file.
